dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Mumbles
"Meow" – Mr. Mumbles' catchphrase. Mr. Mumbles is a main character on [[Dan Vs.|''Dan Vs.]] She is Dan's cat and best companion. She made her debut in "[[The Animal Shelter (episode)|''The Animal Shelter]]" when Dan unofficially adopted her during one of his revenge schemes. Dan mistakenly called her a male until "''Art''", where it was revealed that Mumbles is actually a female. Regardless, Dan still refers to her as "Mr". Appearance Mr. Mumbles is a small, fluffy, dark and light grey Himalayan cat. She has light green eyes. She has been described as mangy by people. Biography She was adopted by Dan shortly before he blew up the animal shelter across the street from his apartment in "The Animal Shelter". Mr. Mumbles is an ideal companion for Dan and is often there for him after coming home from having a bad day (which is mostly everyday). Often times, Mr. Mumbles' presence can help calm Dan down and, at times, reduce the severity of whatever diabolic plan he has for sweet revenge. Dan is very protective of her, as seen in "The Catburgular", as well as other episodes. He probably likes the cat more than Chris. She plays a major role in "The Catburglar" ''when she is kidnapped, but is rescued by Dan. On several occasions, she has been used by Dan in his revenge schemes and willingly aided him. When she assists, he will usually disguise her accordingly, such as with a ski mask or a cape when they became superheroes (calling her Mumblecat). Personality Mr. Mumbles is sweet and very loving, but occasionally does scratch Dan whenever scared or alarmed (But Dan forgives her for this). She seems rather intelligent, and is rarely in danger through her own actions or Dan's constant caring for her. It is also important to note that there are a few people outside of Dan, that she likes, she is shown to really like Elise and Imposter Dan. When Dan is not in the same room, she will bite and claw Chris horribly, indicating that she dislikes him. She also seems to hate Ben, even jumping from Dan's arms to attack when close. Trivia * Mr. Mumbles and Elise share the same voice, Paget Brewster. * She is probably the only sentient being Dan openly shows affection for, aside from Hortence, Becky, and to a lesser extent, Chris. * Dan feeds her tacos before bed. * She also often eats turkey sandwiches and burgers. * Mr. Mumbles generally gets along well with most people. She was friendly towards Imposter Dan in [[Dan (episode)|''Dan Vs. Dan]], liked the Mummy in ''Dan Vs. The Mummy'' and was incredibly chummy towards Poopsie in ''Dan Vs. The Catburglar''. * Mr. Mumbles hates very few people. These people include Chris and Elise's brother, Ben. * Whenever scared or alarmed, Mr. Mumbles' first reaction is to claw Dan or anybody else nearby. * Like most cats, Mr. Mumbles hates water, and Dan struggled to give her a bath in "Art". * Whenever Dan is about to blame Mr. Mumbles for not helping him or doing something bad, she always lays on her back, rolls around while purring, and looking cute. In a few seconds Dan forgets her faults and instantly forgives her, while petting her tummy. * Mr. Mumbles celebrated her birthday in "''Golf''" with a seven layer sardine cake with liver frosting (Which Chris ended up eating with her). ** However, it's unknown when her actual birthday is, since she was stolen from a shelter. * She is shown to be quite intelligent as Dan managed to teach her various evacuation plans. ** In "''The Family Thanksgiving''", she informed Elise's family that their home was on fire (through meowing of course). ** In "''The Animal Shelter''", Mr. Mumbles actually listened to Dan when he told her to cover her ears. Alias MumbleCat In "The Superhero", in an attempt to get revenge against Terrifi-Guy for destroying his car, Dan, Chris and Mr. Mumbles dress up as superheros to prove that any moron can save the day. Dan's superhero countrpart was "DanMan", Chris' was "ChrisBoy" and Mr. Mumbles' was "MumbleCat" MumbleCat's costume consists of a black cap that she wears over her head, and a small blue cape. Episode Appearances Quotes "Meow" - ''The Animal Shelter'' "Meow"- ''George Washington'' "Hisssss"- ''Art'' "*purrrr*"- ''The Family Camping Trip'' "Merow"- The Family Thanksgiving "Meow"- The Superhero Gallery View Mr. Mumbles' gallery here! Promos featuring Mr. Mumbles * Excluding promos for episodes, Mr. Mumbles was featured in a short bumper on The Hub, showing clips from various episodes including "The Animal Shelter", and "The Family Camping Trip". * It's unknown when exactly it aired during 2011, but it was uploaded by a YouTuber by the name of "Wendy P" and is currently the highest quality version you can find. Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Protagonists